<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Water Fountain by luna_skyee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365976">The Water Fountain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_skyee/pseuds/luna_skyee'>luna_skyee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna_skyee/pseuds/luna_skyee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Bokuto and Akaashi's volleyball careers don't take off.<br/>He told him that he loved him by the water fountain.<br/>Love is strongest when it's sober.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Water Fountain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is based of 'the water fountain' by alec benjamin.<br/>also i'm not native to japanese - so if i've used -chan or -san wrong, kindly let me know!! (google isn't always the most helpful)<br/>also also - akaashi and bokuto are around 20/21 at the start (then you guys can do the maths for the years later)<br/>thank you for reading this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi told Bokuto he loved him by the water fountain.<br/>
“Y-you love me?” Bokuto asked, his voice stuttering and stumbling over the words. Akaashi looked at him, a smile on his lips. His cyan eyes were studying Bokuto’s face.<br/>
“I love you.” Akaashi repeated, taking a step closer to him. The rush of the water fountain behind them was soothing for Bokuto, it relaxed and calmed him down. Bokuto ran a hand over his face, letting a laugh out.<br/>
“I love you too.” He laughed, pulling Akaashi close. Bokuto leaned down and kissed his boyfriend softly, with a little smile. Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto’s neck, grinning.<br/>
“I never thought you’d say it back.” He whispered. Bokuto raised an eyebrow and said, “You really think I wouldn’t say I love you Keiji?”<br/>
Akaashi shrugged and kissed his nose.<br/>
“You’re very unpredictable Bokuto-chan.” He said with a little giggle that made Bokuto’s face light up.<br/>
“Cute.” Bokuto breathed, running a hand through his hair. Akaashi smiled, a smile which then turned into a grin.<br/>
“Hey Koutarou?” Akaashi asked, looking at Bokuto.<br/>
“Yes-” Bokuto was halfway through speaking, before Akaashi pushed him into the water fountain. Bokuto let out a loud laugh, dragging Akaashi into the cold fountain water with him. He shrieked and splashed Bokuto, who was now drenched in water. Bokuto stood up and picked Akaashi out of the water, spinning him around. They were both laughing, and the night air was filled with laughter and happiness.<br/>
“We should get back to my apartment Koutarou, I have towels and spare clothes.” Akaashi said, jumping out of Bokuto’s arms, landing gracefully.<br/>
“Mine’s closer…” Bokuto said, pouting as he stepped out of the water fountain, his arms crossed.<br/>
“Kuroo is most likely going to be doing something ridiculous.” Akaashi said, stepping out and standing next to Bokuto.<br/>
“Hey hey hey what’s wrong with Kuroo?” He asked, folding his arms. Akaashi chuckled and looked at Bokuto.<br/>
“Nothing is wrong with him; he just doesn’t know the definition of privacy. Kenma, however, does.”<br/>
Akaashi and Kenma were living together in an apartment, and their crazy boyfriends were in another. Akaashi’s apartment was quiet and clean, with a kitchen, two bedrooms, sitting room (which could double into a dining room) and a bathroom. Kenma kept to himself, mostly staying in his bedroom with his games. On the other hand, Bokuto and Kuroo’s apartment was half and half. Bokuto was messy, leaving clothes lying around on the floor, whilst Kuroo went around cleaning up after he was done studying. But even Kuroo had times when he goes crazy, energetic and makes a mess, so Akaashi usually comes over to clean up their mess.<br/>
“Kenma never comes out of his room unless Hinata comes round.” Bokuto said, as they started to walk down the street.<br/>
“That’s not always true.” Akaashi said, holding onto Bokuto’s arm.<br/>
“Ughhh Akaaaaashi.” Bokuto groaned.<br/>
“Yes?” He asked, not fazed by the sudden mood change. Bokuto looked over at him.<br/>
“Why is your apartment so far away?” Bokuto complained, dragging his feet across the pavement. Akaashi just chuckled and rolled his eyes, “Fine. Let’s go see Kuroo, and possibly Kenma.”<br/>
They turned up a path which lead them to Bokuto’s apartment.<br/>
“Kuroo!” He said, banging on the door. Akaashi pinched the bridge of his nose and tilted his head.<br/>
“Why don’t you have your keys?” Akaashi asked. Bokuto weakly smiled and said, “I may or may not have lost them.” Akaashi groaned quietly with a laugh.<br/>
“Of course you did.” He said with a grin.<br/>
“Oya! Oh hey ‘Kaashi!” Kuroo said, poking his head round the apartment door. Akaashi nodded and Bokuto grinned at his roommate.<br/>
“Kuroo get back hereeee.” Kenma called from inside the apartment. Akaashi let out a little laugh and looked up at Kuroo, a small smirk on his face.<br/>
“Busy Kuroo?” He asked, cocking his head. Kuroo grinned, a little blush spreading over his cheeks.<br/>
“Sorry about that.” Kuroo said, moving back to let Akaashi and Bokuto walk in.<br/>
“Kuroo,” Kenma said quietly, walking out from his room, “Hi ‘Kaashi. Bokuto.” He said, noticing the others. Kenma was wearing a shirt of Kuroo’s, a long black t-shirt that came down to his knees.<br/>
“And I’ll see you guys later. I’m coming kitten.” Kuroo said, taking Kenma’s hand and walking back into Kenma’s room.<br/>
“Can we play video games?” Kenma asked quietly as the door closed.<br/>
“I told you we should’ve gone to mine.” Akaashi said to Bokuto who was sitting on the couch, draped across the cushions.<br/>
“Yeah well.” Bokuto said with a laugh. Akaashi walked over into the kitchen, and stood by the fridge.<br/>
“Crap I forgot it was Hinata and Kageyama’s engagement party in a few weeks.” Akaashi said, pulling the invitation down from the fridge.<br/>
“Huh? Oh yeah. Do we have to like, get them a present?” Bokuto said, sitting up from his position and looked over to Akaashi.<br/>
“I’ll find something. We probably should.” Akaashi said, taking the invitation and sitting next to Bokuto. “Isn’t it crazy?” He breathed. Bokuto looked at him and cocked his head.<br/>
“Isn’t what crazy?” Bokuto asked, leaning closer to look at the invite.<br/>
“They’re barely even twenty, and they’re getting married. And they’re still playing volleyball.” Akaashi said softly. He ran a hand through his messy black hair, leaning back against the couch.<br/>
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out for us Agaashi.” Bokuto whispered, putting his head against Akaashi’s shoulder. Akaashi shook his head with a small smile.<br/>
“Don’t be sorry. It’s not your fault I kept on messing up. It’s mine.” He said quietly. Bokuto sighed and looked at him.<br/>
“Now who’s in his emo mode?” Bokuto joked. Akaashi smiled and rested his head against Bokuto’s chest.<br/>
“You always were,” Akaashi said, turning his head to face the ceiling, “Oh don’t set to me, I’m the worst blah blah blah.” Akaashi giggled and smiled. Bokuto pouted,<br/>
“Hey hey hey not my fault.” He said, a smile appearing on his lips.<br/>
“There we go,” Akaashi said, pointing at his smile, “There’s that smile.” Bokuto just looked away as a blush appeared on his cheeks.<br/>
“Dang it Kenma!! How do you always win?” Kuroo said rather loudly from Kenma’s room. Akaashi and Bokuto burst out laughing, grinning at each other.<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Three weeks later<br/>
“Hey Agaashi, what am I supposed to wear for the party tonight?” Bokuto said, holding the phone in his hand whilst he rifled through his clothes.<br/>
“It’s a party Bokuto. Just get a shirt and a pair of trousers.” Akaashi said through the phone call.<br/>
“Ugh fine.” Bokuto said, pulling a white shirt out of his closet.<br/>
“It’s a party,” Akaashi repeated, “You love parties. You and Kuroo get wasted and then run down the streets shirtless.” Bokuto sighed and said, “True true true.”<br/>
“Koutarou, Kenma and I are literally just down the road, you need to be ready.” Akaashi said.<br/>
“Is Kenma there?!” Kuroo said, who overheard the conversation.<br/>
“Kuroo I’m driving.” Kenma said quietly. Akaashi said something to Kenma, and then said, “Okay we’re right outside. Come down.”<br/>
“Coming!” Kuroo and Bokuto said in sync.<br/>
“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto said, knocking on the door of Hinata’s apartment.<br/>
“Hey guys!” Hinata said as he opened the door. He was grinning, and Kageyama was standing behind him, grinning too.<br/>
“Come on in, quite a few people are already here.” Kageyama said. The four guys walked inside the apartment, rainbow lights flashing and music blaring out of speakers.<br/>
“Iwa-channnn!” Oikawa said loudly from the corner.<br/>
“Oikawa no.” Iwaizumi was standing in front of him, his arms folded.<br/>
“Nice to see Oikawa hasn’t changed.” Kuroo said to Hinata and Kageyama. Kageyama ran a hand through his hair and smiled. “No one has really.”<br/>
“Well you have.” Hinata said, looking up at Kageyama. He laughed and raised a brow, “I have?” Kuroo, Kenma, Akaashi, Bokuto and Hinata nodded.<br/>
“Yes.” Chorused around. Kageyama coughed and laughed again.<br/>
“I guess I have. Apart from calling you Boke, Boke.” Kageyama said with a smile.<br/>
“Okay enough cuteness, who wants to drink?!” Bokuto asked, rubbing his hands together.<br/>
“Meee!” Oikawa popped up from behind Bokuto. Iwaizumi was immediately there, “No Oikawa you’re already drunk.”<br/>
“Iwa-channnn!” Oikawa complained.<br/>
As the party went on, each of them (apart from Kenma) got drunk, or started to dance, or both. Bokuto was sitting in the corner, taking a break from dancing, next to Kenma who was playing on his switch.<br/>
“Bokuto.” Kenma said quietly, his eyes still glued to the game.<br/>
“Hmm yeah small cat?” Bokuto said, lifting his head to look at Kenma.<br/>
“Who’s Akaashi dancing with?” Kenma said. Bokuto sighed and looked over to the dance floor where Akaashi was. He was drunk, very drunk, and was dancing with a girl.<br/>
“I-I don’t know.” Bokuto mumbled. Akaashi had a cup with something in it, and the girl was getting close to him.<br/>
“You two are still dating right?” Kenma asked quietly. Bokuto looked back at Kenma, sadness mirrored over his face. The girl kissed Akaashi, and he didn’t push her away. ‘He didn’t push her away.’ Bokuto thought. Akaashi and this girl became very touchy, hands on hips, pulling each other in.<br/>
“Ye-yeah. You know, u-I think I’m going to go.” Bokuto had somehow completely sobered up when he said that. Kenma nodded, looking at his switch. Bokuto shakily stood up and walked out the apartment, Kuroo in close following.<br/>
“Hey bro you okay?” Kuroo asked when Bokuto sat down on a bench outside the apartment. Bokuto put his head in his hands, and a “No.” came out.<br/>
“What happened?” Kuroo asked, putting a hand on Bokuto’s back.<br/>
“He-he didn’t push her away.” Bokuto said, his voice cracking and shattering into a thousand tiny pieces. Tears, hot tears poured from Bokuto’s eyes, and he started to sob softly.<br/>
“He was drunk Bokuto-san.” Kuroo said softly. Bokuto shook his head, “He didn’t push her away…he didn’t push her away.” Bokuto screamed, standing up. Tears continued to fall, slipping from his golden eyes. His fists were clenched, his knuckles white.<br/>
“He didn’t push her away.” Bokuto whispered as he fell to the floor. Kuroo was immediately by his side.<br/>
“Bokuto, Bokuto come on,” Kuroo whispered. Bokuto was sobbing quietly, but wasn’t paying attention to Kuroo, “Fuck. Come on Bokuto. He loves you. Akaashi loves you. You know that love is strongest when it's sober. Akaashi wasn't sober.”<br/>
“He kissed her. He didn’t push her away. Kuroo, he didn’t push her away.” He sobbed, pounding a fist against the pavement.<br/>
“Bokuto come on you’re going to hurt yourself.” Kuroo said quietly. Bokuto ignored him and carried on punching and pounding the pavement with his fist.<br/>
“He…didn’t…push…her…away.” He said, and between each word he hit the pavement. On the last ‘away’, a sickening crack came from his hand. Bokuto screamed out in pain as he cradled his hand. Hinata came out of the apartment, his orange hair tousled, his cheeks flushed.<br/>
“Is everything okay? Oh my god Bokuto-san are you okay?” Hinata said as he rushed over to Bokuto who was still on the floor, his hand a bloody mess.<br/>
“I think we should take him to the hospital.” Kuroo said, looking up to Hinata. He nodded and ran inside to grab keys. He came out with Kenma – who was still on the switch.<br/>
“Who can drive?” Hinata asked. Kuroo shook his head, “Not me. And Bokuto obviously can’t.” Everyone turned to Kenma, who was playing Animal Crossing on his switch.<br/>
“Fine.” Kenma said, looking up from the game.<br/>
Kenma drove them to the nearest hospital from Hinata’s apartment.<br/>
“You fractured a few fingers and split the skin. Hence the blood. But because of the fracture, your fingers won’t be able to reset to how they were before. This means no more basketball, volleyball, the likes.” The doctor said, looking between Kuroo and Bokuto. Hinata and Kenma were outside the room, playing on the switch and conversing little. They had been there for over four hours, so it was near one in the morning.<br/>
“Thank you.” Kuroo said as the doctor left the room. Bokuto was on the hospital bed, his casted hand in his lap, zoned out. He remained expressionless the whole time, just staring at the floor.<br/>
Buzz Buzz Buzz<br/>
“You want me to get that?” Kuroo asked Bokuto. Bokuto nodded his head and handed him the phone.<br/>
“This is Kuroo on Bokuto’s phone.” He said, tapping the phone to make the call on speaker.<br/>
“It’s Agaashi.” Akaashi said, his words slightly slurred together.<br/>
“Akaashi I don’t think it’s best you talk to Bokuto.” Kuroo said firmly. Bokuto looked up at Kuroo, sadness and relief glazing over his face at the same time.<br/>
“P-please? I-I need to talk to Kou-Koutarou.” Akaashi said quietly.<br/>
“Are you drunk Akaashi?” Kuroo said.<br/>
“I don’t think so.” Akaashi said softly.<br/>
“Go on then, talk.” Kuroo said, looking over at Bokuto. Kuroo handed the phone over to Bokuto and bit on his lip. Bokuto took the phone and held it up to his ear.<br/>
“Hello?” Bokuto said very quietly, his hands shaking. He nodded his head in answer to Akaashi.<br/>
“Yeah?” Bokuto asked, standing up. Bokuto hummed a yes and walked out the room, picking up his coat.<br/>
“Bokuto is this the best idea?” Kuroo said, standing up and following him. Bokuto waved him off and carried on walking.<br/>
“Kuroo why is Bokuto leaving?” Kenma asked softly, his voice barely showing any emotion.<br/>
“Akaashi’s on the phone, Kitten we’re leaving.” Kuroo said as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.<br/>
“Okay.” Kenma said, standing up from the chair outside the room.<br/>
“Hinata you coming?” Kuroo looked over at the little orange haired male who was passed out asleep. Kenma sighed and tugged on Kuroo’s sleeve, “We should probably call him an uber back to the apartment.” Kuroo nodded and kissed the top of his head.<br/>
“We should. You wanna go with him Kitten?” Kuroo said softly. Kenma nodded and put his game in his pocket, and looked at Kuroo. He smiled and tapped Hinata’s shoulder, “Yo Hinata.” Kuroo said.<br/>
“Shouyou,” Kenma said, his voice stable, “Shouyou.” Hinata woke up and looked at Kenma, his eyes coated in sleep.<br/>
“Mhm Kenma?” Hinata said, running a hand over his face.<br/>
“Crap he’s gone,” Kuroo muttered, “Kitten can you make sure Hinata gets home please?” Kenma nodded and reached up to Kuroo. He kissed him softly and mumbled a “Bye.” as Kuroo ran down the hall after Bokuto.<br/>
“Come on Shoyou.” Kenma said quietly.<br/>
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
“Bokuto can you come over?” Akaashi asked, his voice trembling a little, “Please.”<br/>
“What’s wrong Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, walking out the hospital.<br/>
“Can you come over? I’m scared.” Akaashi said quietly. Bokuto sighed and turned down the road which lead down to the apartment block.<br/>
“Why are you scared ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto ran a hand through his silver hair and started to walk up the stairs.<br/>
“I can’t be alone at night.” He mumbled.<br/>
“Bokuto!” Kuroo shouted from down the road. “Bokuto where are you?”<br/>
“Why can’t you be alone at night?” Bokuto asked, completely ignoring Kuroo’s calls.<br/>
“I don’t know, I don’t know. I just can’t be alone at night Bokuto.” Akaashi said, his voice unsteady.<br/>
“I’m on my way okay.” Bokuto said, sounding exhausted.<br/>
“I can’t be alone at night.” Akaashi repeated, his voice above a whisper.<br/>
“I’m coming Akaashi.” Bokuto walked up to the entrance of his apartment and knocked on the door. He barely touched it and it pushed open.<br/>
“’Kaashi?” Bokuto asked, closing the door behind him. It was nearly two in the morning, and it was pitch black outside, only the lampposts and the moon lighting up the streets and the inside of the apartment.<br/>
“B-bokuto?” Akaashi asked, poking his head around his bedroom door.<br/>
“That’s me.” He chuckled, walking over to Akaashi. “You okay? Why was your door open?”<br/>
“I don’t know.” Akaashi whispered.<br/>
“Are you drunk?” Bokuto asked, smelling the hints of alcohol on his breath as he neared.<br/>
“I do not know. Maybeee.” Akaashi said, scrunching his nose.<br/>
“Go back to bed and I’ll be there in a minute.” Bokuto said, nudging Akaashi back in his room.<br/>
“Bokuto are you here?” Akaashi asked, sounding like he was on the verge of tears.<br/>
“I’m here Akaashi.” Bokuto said, sitting on the end of Akaashi’s bed.<br/>
“I was in love too young.” Akaashi mumbled, lying in his bed.<br/>
“What did you say?” Bokuto asked Akaashi. Akaashi turned to look at him, his cyan eyes catching the moonlight.<br/>
“I was in love too young.”<br/>
“Me too.” Bokuto sighed, closing his golden eyes, “Me too.”<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Three years later<br/>
Akaashi had woken up early – at four am – to walk down to the water fountain. He hadn’t been down there for two or maybe three years, ever since the kiss he shared with that girl at Kageyama and Hinata’s engagement party and Bokuto broke his hand. Akaashi sighed, sitting on the edge of the fountain.<br/>
“Why did I even do that.” He breathed, running a hand over his face, “I had ruined a perfectly good relationship with one kiss. I still love him; I’ve always loved him.” He tilted his face up to look at the clouds, and rain drops started to fall. The sun was starting to rise, the redness fading into orange, orange fading into yellow, and the yellow slowly, ever so slowly fading into the grey skies. Rain was falling harder and faster, larger drops falling onto Akaashi’s face, his hair.<br/>
“I told him that I loved him by the water fountain.” He whispered.<br/>
Bokuto was out on his morning run, early it was, but he needed to escape the apartment. His hood was up as the rain began. It soaked through his thin hoodie, and he pulled his hood down. Bokuto’s silver hair was falling flat as it got wetter and wetter. He hadn’t properly spoken to Akaashi for years now, after the kiss. Bokuto still saw him every now and then, when he saw Kenma or Kuroo. The memories played on loop in his head, of the crying, the blood, the hospital, the night he spent with Akaashi, the morning after. The fact that he couldn’t ever play volleyball, even if he wanted to, because of the fracture in his fingers. Bokuto stopped in his tracks, gasping down breathes as he tried to calm himself down.<br/>
“I was in love too young.” He whispered, quoting Akaashi. Bokuto groaned and shook his head, water droplets ricocheting on the ground from his hair. “Me too. Fuck. I still love him.”<br/>
Bokuto started his run again, winding down the roads, that lead him to the water fountain. From what he could see, no one was at the water fountain. Sitting down on the ledge of it, he exhaled.<br/>
“I still love you Akaashi.” He said, closing his eyes.<br/>
“I still love you Bokuto.” Akaashi whispered, not noticing the other person sitting on the opposite side of the water fall. Akaashi stood up, shaking his head, shoving his hands into his pockets. He walked round the other side, wanting to head home.<br/>
“Akaashi?” Someone asked. Akaashi turned to see the silver haired, golden eyed male, who was sitting on the other end of the water fountain.<br/>
“Bokuto. Hi.” Akaashi turned to him, running a hand through his soaking wet hair.<br/>
“It’s been some time. How is everything?” Bokuto asked, standing up. Akaashi nodded, “Yeah, not much has changed. What about you?”<br/>
“Same here. Not much.” Bokuto said with a smile.<br/>
“You know, I never apologised for what happened that night. I was drunk off my face so I’m really sorry.” Akaashi said, sitting next to Bokuto. Bokuto laughed quietly and shook his head.<br/>
“Nah it’s cool, I know you were drunk ‘Kaashi. It’s all cool.” Bokuto said. A rush of emotions and memories flooded back to Akaashi. He had to say it now, or he would regret it. He knew he would.<br/>
“I-I uh, how do I say this,” Akaashi muttered under his breath, “I still l-love you.” Akaashi whispered.<br/>
“You should’ve heard what I just said.” Bokuto chuckled, turning to look at Akaashi.<br/>
“I still love you Bokuto.”<br/>
“I still love you Akaashi.” Both of them said that in sync, in perfect sync. Bokuto laughed quietly and Akaashi smiled at him.<br/>
“So not much has really changed.” Akaashi said, his smile finally reaching his eyes.<br/>
“Not much has.” Bokuto said, nudging Akaashi with his shoulder.<br/>
Bokuto and Akaashi rekindled their old flames, and everything soon turned back to how it was before the party. Kuroo and Bokuto were around Akaashi and Kenma’s apartment, all watching a movie.<br/>
“Okay okay what are we going to watch?” Kuroo asked, his arms around Kenma – who was playing Mario Kart on his switch.<br/>
“I don’t mind.” Kenma said quietly. Kenma was wearing Kuroo’s jumper – an old Nekoma jumper that was still ten sizes too big on Kenma.<br/>
“Oooh what about IT?” Bokuto asked. Bokuto and Akaashi were cuddled up together, Bokuto’s arms wrapped around Akaashi.<br/>
“If you get nightmares it’s your fault Koutarou.” Akaashi said, tilting his head to look at Bokuto. Bokuto pouted and Akaashi giggled quietly, “I’m just kidding, don’t go all emo on me.”<br/>
“Hey hey hey I’m only emo on the court.” Bokuto said, resting his chin on Akaashi’s head.<br/>
“Now that was always funny to watch.” Kuroo said, looking up from Kenma’s game.<br/>
“Shuddup cat boy.” Bokuto said to Kuroo.<br/>
“Oi you can’t say anything you owl!” Kuroo said with a laugh – his hyena cackle. Bokuto laughed, Akaashi grinned and Kenma showed a ghost of a smile.<br/>
“Whatcha playing little cat?” Bokuto asked Kenma. Kenma barely lifted up his head to say, “Mario Kart.”<br/>
“Not Animal Crossing for once Kitten?” Kuroo asked. Kenma shook his head as Kuroo started to braid back Kenma’s hair. His hair came down to his shoulders, and was still bleached.<br/>
“How can you do hair so well?” Bokuto asked Kuroo.<br/>
“I have a sister dummy.” Kuroo said, looking at Bokuto. Bokuto sighed and rolled his eyes, “I have a sister too dummy. And a brother. But my sister never let me anywhere near her hair. Don’t know why.”<br/>
“I wouldn’t be surprised.” Kenma mumbled. Akaashi grinned and Kuroo chuckled, whilst Bokuto pouted.<br/>
“I wouldn’t be able to braid anything now anyways, my fingers are fucked up.” Bokuto said, holding his right hand out in front of him. After he broke a few fingers, they didn’t get set back properly, thus them not being able to do everything they could before. He couldn’t play volleyball anymore – at all.<br/>
“I’m sorry about that Kou-Kou.” Akaashi murmured, looking up at his boyfriend.<br/>
“Don’t be sorry Keiji, it’s in the past. And look at us now, all happy.” Bokuto said softly, pressing a kiss to the back of Akaashi’s head.<br/>
“How nice of you to assume that Bokuto.” Kenma said softly. Kuroo cocked his head and looked down at Kenma.<br/>
“You’re not happy Kitten?” Kuroo asked, nestling his face in the nook of Kenma’s shoulder.<br/>
“I am; I was just saying that Bokuto doesn’t know everything.” Kenma said, putting his head on top of Kuroo’s.<br/>
“Heyyy! Come on I’m pretty smart.” Bokuto said, pouting.<br/>
“Okay then what’s five thousand multiplied by six?” Kuroo asked. Bokuto didn’t listen to Kuroo as he was fiddling with Akaashi’s hair.<br/>
“Huh?” Bokuto said, looking up from Akaashi.<br/>
“Guys, gals and non-binary pals,” Kuroo said, talking to an imaginary audience, “Here is Bokuto Koutarou’s Number One Weakness…Akaashi Keiji.” Kenma chuckled and nodded his head.<br/>
“That’s true.” Kenma said, finally looking up from his game.<br/>
“Kenmaaaa you finally looked up from your switch!” Kuroo said, pulling Kenma in closer.<br/>
“Kurooooo, you made me lose!” Kenma complained, looking up at Kuroo.<br/>
“Actually you finished your game.” Kuroo said, kissing Kenma’s cheek.<br/>
“Grrrr.” Kenma growled quietly.<br/>
“Hey Bokuto?” Akaashi said quietly, leaning back into Bokuto.<br/>
“Yes Keiji?” Bokuto asked, a smile appearing on his lips.<br/>
“I love you.” Akaashi said with a little giggle.<br/>
“I love you too ‘Kaashi.” Bokuto said, hugging him tighter.<br/>
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________<br/>
Two years later, Akaashi and Bokuto bought their first house. It wasn’t big, nor was it small, it was perfect for them both. In each room, there were boxes and boxes full of their stuff from their apartments. Kuroo and Kenma were both helping them out…more Kuroo then Kenma – he was still playing on his switch to avoid social contact.<br/>
“Hey Bokuto?” Kuroo called from the front yard. Bokuto poked his head out of the first floor balcony, “Oya?”<br/>
“What’s this package?” Kuroo called, pointing at a large package just on the grass.<br/>
“Keiji!!!!” Bokuto shouted, “It’s here!!” Akaashi walked into the room, a grin on his face.<br/>
“It’s here?” He asked, running over to the balcony. “It’s here.” Akaashi breathed.<br/>
Both of them ran downstairs and out the front door to the package.<br/>
“What is it?” Kuroo asked, leaning against it.<br/>
“Oya be careful.” Akaashi said, walking over to the package. Bokuto ripped open the cardboard that surrounded the package, and Akaashi took the bubble wrap off.<br/>
“It’s a water fountain.” Kuroo said, an eyebrow raised. “Why a water fountain?”<br/>
“I told him that I loved him by the water fountain.” Akaashi said, at the same time as Bokuto said, “He told me that he loved me by the water fountain.” Both of them turned to look at each other, smiles appearing on their faces.<br/>
“So you bought a water fountain?” Kuroo asked, scratching his brow, “I’m not the dumbest person out there but why?”<br/>
“It’s sentimental jackass!” Bokuto laughed.<br/>
“Hey Kenmaaa! Why didn’t we get something sentimental?” Kuroo shouted. Kenma walked out from behind a tall box, holding his switch.<br/>
“You don’t need to shout Kuroo. I’m right here.” Kenma said quietly.<br/>
“Kenmaaa!” Kuroo said, turning to his boyfriend. “Why didn’t we get something sentimental?” Kenma looked up from his switch and raised a brow, “We fell in love because of volleyball, and we own a crap tonne of them.” Kuroo sighed and nodded his head.<br/>
“True. But when we said the first ‘I love you’ we-”<br/>
“Were at volleyball. We stayed late and were setting and spiking and you somehow got romantic and boom I said I love you.” Kenma said, interrupting Kuroo. Kuroo pouted and kissed the top of Kenma’s head.<br/>
“And I didn’t know it was capable for you to say those words Kitten.” Kuroo said as he pulled Kenma in close.<br/>
“Whatever.” Kenma said, looking back down at his game. Bokuto and Akaashi chuckled, standing next to each other as Akaashi rested his head on Bokuto’s shoulder.<br/>
“We got it because it meant something about our relationship and how far we came after the whole incident.” Akaashi said softly.<br/>
“What he said!” Bokuto said, smiling at Akaashi.<br/>
The sun was setting after everyone had finished packing away Bokuto and Akaashi’s things. Kuroo and Kenma had left, and it was only Bokuto and Akaashi left at their new home.<br/>
“Y’know ‘Kaashi, it’s gonna be weird just being the two of us in this huge house.” Bokuto said one evening when they were sitting by the water fountain.<br/>
“Yes, I know that. What are you implying?” Akaashi asked, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.<br/>
“How about we adopt?” Bokuto asked, looking at Akaashi.<br/>
“Adopt…what exactly?” Akaashi asked, cocking his head.<br/>
“Owls! Duh. Or cats. Cats are probably easier to look after, but we already have our own cats. Like Kuroo and Kenma, but you know what I mean!!” Bokuto said, his golden eyes lighting up with joy. Akaashi smiled and nodded his head, “I don’t think you can adopt owls Kou-kou. But I’m up for cats, or dogs.”<br/>
“Or both?” Bokuto asked, a grin on his lips.<br/>
“One cat one dog?” Akaashi asked, running a hand through his hair, “You know what? I’m up for it.” He said, a giggle escaping from his mouth.<br/>
“Really?!” Bokuto grinned, a slash of white in the dimming light.<br/>
“Yes!” Akaashi said, standing up. Bokuto jumped up and pulled Akaashi close to him.<br/>
“I love you.” Bokuto whispered, tilting Akaashi’s face up to him. He smiled and murmured, “I love you too.” Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s lips softly, the rush of the water fountain in the background.<br/>
He told him that he loved him by the water fountain.<br/>
And he did,<br/>
Again.<br/>
Five years later,<br/>
He did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>